


Two Parts of One Soul

by Spaceinmyhead



Series: In Regards To Souls [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Magic, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceinmyhead/pseuds/Spaceinmyhead
Summary: Ruby offers to spar with Oscar, which is aninterestingexperience, to say the least.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Oscar Pine, Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine & Team RWBY, Oscar Pine & Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine & Yang Xiao Long, Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: In Regards To Souls [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Two Parts of One Soul

He’d spent two days training alone on the roof with Ozpin before the rest of the team decided they were done giving him his space. 

They’d only been doing combat training so far since Ozpin wanted to make sure the soul thing they did before actually worked. 

It was different, fighting with Long Memory. Unlike the stick, it fits perfectly in his hand and moved exactly as he wanted it to. Nothing like the clunkiness of the stick from the farm. 

That’s how team RWBY found them one day, fighting on the roof.

“Oscar!” A high pitched voice yelled from the other side of the roof. He made the mistake of looking behind him and wound up getting smacked by Ozpins own cane.

“Ouch! You could’ve at least stopped!” He exclaimed as he rubbed at his side. 

“Your opponent won’t care what’s going on around you. You can’t let yourself get distracted.” He said with the little smirk he always had on when he found something funny. 

Oscar decided there was no point in arguing, and collapsed Long Memory as he walked over to where Ruby and the rest of her team were standing. 

“Hey, what brings you guys up here?” He asked.

“Well, this _was_ our training space before you got here,” Weiss said in a tone that was clearly trying to be high and mighty.

“Ah, sorry about that. You can have it back if you’d like, me and Ozpin we’re just finishing.” He said, pointing back to where Ozpin was standing.

The girls looked over and then looked back at him. He flushed a bit. Sometimes he forgot that no one else could see his mentor. 

Before he could say anything about it, Yang pipped up. 

“So what’s it like, sparring with Ozpin. We never got the chance to do it back at Beacon. It was always us against other students.”

“Well, it’s challenging, that’s for sure. Especially when he activates his semblance, then it’s all I can do to not get knocked down. But it’s fun, and I learn a lot. I didn’t even know how to fight before he showed up.”

Yang whistled. “Wow, you’d never know that lookin’ at you. You move like you have a few years of experience under your belt.”

“Well, thanks!” He squeaked out with a small smile. 

“Are we going to train or what?” Weiss said with a groan of annoyance. 

Blake giggled and Ruby knocked her in the shoulder. “We’re getting there. Hey Oscar, would you like to join us? It might help for all of us to learn how each other fights!” 

Oscar looked over to Ozpin who just nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

It was not, indeed, fun. 

It was more painful than anything. He’d underestimated how powerful each of the girls was on their own, and even more so when two of them worked together. 

He groaned out in pain as he got knocked to the floor for the umpteenth time. 

“Would you like some help?” Ozpin asked with that same smirk in his voice. 

Oscar sighed. This wasn’t the first time he’d asked that, and all of the other times Oscar had said no, but right now his bones ached.

“What would that entail?” 

“It’s not all that different from what we did the other day. Except this time, we’ll just be trading places. Think of it like me stepping in for you.”

They’d talked about the fact that Ozpin could inhabit Oscar’s body, but it was months ago and they’d never gone back to the subject.

“What would happen to me?” Oscar asked, finally getting himself up off of the floor. Ruby could clearly see that he was talking to Ozpin, so she’d put away Crescent Rose for the time being. 

“That, I do not know. Normally I would just be a voice in your head, and when I came forwards so to speak, you would be pushed back. However, this isn’t a normal situation, and I’m just going to have to ask you to trust me.” Ozpin responded with a serious look.

Oscar gulped. Ozpin always knew what would happen, and he always knew the answer. So him not knowing the answer to something as important as this wasn’t very reassuring. 

“Will I be safe?”

“Yes. I can say that for sure.”

He felt a little bit better hearing that, but it was still a bit nerve-wracking. 

But he took a big breath and put his hand out for Ozpin to shake. “Okay, then let's do this.”

Ozpin gave him a small smile. “Only if you’re sure.”

“I am. It’s better we find out what happens now rather than when we’re in danger,” Oscar reasoned, even though he didn’t truly believe it. 

“Alright then. Do exactly what we did the other day, close your eyes, and let your senses drift away.”

It was easier doing it the second time. He knew how to slow his breathing and ignore the world around him, slowly slipping into the depths of his mind. The numbness started to sink in and he felt like he was floating. 

And then suddenly, his eyes were jerked open and he was looking straight at himself. 

He had his eyes open, but instead of their normal mixed color, they were a shade of green. 

“So that’s what would happen,” his body said, with a voice just a bit deeper than his own. 

“Ozpin?” Oscar asked as he stretched out a now semi-transparent hand. 

“Hello Oscar, do you feel alright?” 

“Yeah, nothing really feels different, you?”

“Perfectly fine, you were able to do that much faster than the last time, good job.” Oscar smiled a bit and watched as him, or Ozpin he supposed, walked over to where Ruby was talking with her teammates.

“Are you up for another round Miss Rose?” He asked.

Ruby stared at him for a minute, then nodded. “Of course I would! It’s just, odd, to hear your voice in Oscar's body…”

Ozpin chuckled, “Yes, I suppose that would be a bit odd. But don’t worry, he’s still here, just in the form that I’m usually in.”

“Ohhh that makes sense! Hi Oscar!” She waved to the space next to Ozpin.

Oscar laughed. He was actually behind Ozpin, but she didn’t have to know that. 

“Let’s see just how much potential you have Oscar,” Ozpin said to him as he and Ruby got into fighting stances. 

Even though he was technically a ghost, he still walked over and sat with the rest of team RWBY, wanting to see all of the action. 

“Ready, set, go!” Yang yelled, throwing her arm down towards the floor at go. 

The roof instantly became a swirl of rose petals and green mirages. Oscar looked on in amazement as Ozpin maneuvered with ease around Rubys attacks, all while attacking with Long Memory. 

Both of them were moving so fast that it felt impossible to keep up, but he still tried. 

Even though Ozpin was in Oscar's body, he could still tell that those were the moves of a master huntsman. Ruby was fast, but Ozpin was even faster. 

By the time Ruby got to the place Ozpin was standing before, the man was already behind her and hitting her with Long Memory. 

She grunted and jumped back, swinging Crescent Rose around to geet her balance. It was clear that Ozpin has the upper hand, but Oscar still found it fun to watch Ruby do her best against him. 

In the end, she only managed to hit him once, but that was only because Ozpin let her (He’d told him that later when they were inside eating)

All in all, it was something spectacular to watch.

“Woah,” He whispered, getting up from the wall and walking over to Ozpin, who was returning Long Memory to Oscar’s belt. 

“That was, _crazy_!” Oscar excitedly exclaimed.

Ozpin grinned, “I’m glad you think so. It was a bit odd, as I’m usually much taller, however, it does give me a bit of an idea of how to properly train you. Now, do just as you did earlier so that we can switch back. 

It only took a few seconds this time, and he didn’t feel disoriented when he opened his eyes. 

Ruby was right in his face when he opened his eyes. 

“That was awesome Oscar! Thank you so much for letting Professor Ozpin do that with me. We’re all so used to being trained by Uncle Qrow, so having another Hunter show us some moves is awesome!” 

Oscar rubbed his neck and smiled. “Yeah of course. It was interesting for me to watch too.”

Ruby smiled at him as she walked back to her team.

A familiar hand fell on Oscar's shoulder.

“They’re great young women. And just because Ruby couldn’t best me doesn’t mean she can’t hold her own against other opponents. Seeing her team in action is like watching a natural disaster.”

“I can only imagine…”

“Now come on, I think that’s enough for one day. Based on today, I think tomorrow would be the best day for us to start training you in magic.”

Oscar practically lit up. “Are you serious?”

“I am.”

He let a small smile erupt on his face. Doing everything up until was one thing, but actually learning magic? That was uncharted territory. 

Unlike all of his other training, he didn’t feel scared. Didn’t feel that sense of dread that tended to build up in his stomach. 

All he could feel this time was excitement. 

“What are we going to start with?” Oscar asked, fiddling with Long Memory’s handle as he tried not to show how excited he was.

“Well, the most important part of our magic is our shield, so that’s what we’re going to be focusing on the most. After that, I honestly don’t have a clue. Like I said the other day, you have much more magical potential than the rest of the souls, which means that you may be able to do things that I can not.” He explained.

“So, you don’t know what I can do?” 

“Precisely. However, don’t worry too much about it. Your soul will initially know how to use magic, it’s more about unlocking that knowledge rather than teaching it.”

“So, like with Long Memory? How I had to unlock it?”

Ozpin grinned and ruffled his hair. “You catch on quick Oscar. Now, let’s not fret about that today. You’ll need all the rest you can get for tomorrow.”

“Alright, tomorrow then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Magic! So much magic! Also, badass Ozpin is badass. The start of Oscar's adventures in magic is just around the corner! A little bit of a shorter part this time as it felt like a good stopping point! Next part will be out soon! 
> 
> Follow me on < a href=https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spaceinmyhead13>Tumblr!


End file.
